vertigofandomcom-20200214-history
Rapunzel
Rapunzel's hair grows four inches an hour and has to have haircuts three times a day. She was kept in a tower by Frau Totenkinder, who refers to her as a "slutty little girl" (and cursed her so that her hair would grow so rapidly). Rapunzel was among the last people to leave the Homelands. It is unknown what became of her prince or her children. The Fable While pregnant, a woman is staring out her window into a garden. It had the most delicious looking radishes in them and she fell ill for want of them. Her husband promised to fetch some for her. The problem was that the garden belonged to a with. But, her husband retrieved some radishes from the garden by sneaking in at night. They were so delicious that the wife wanted more. So, her husabnd went to get more, but this time was caught by the witch who told him that evil shall befall him. But he explained how sick his pregnant wife had become in want of the radishes, and so the witch offered him a deal. He could bring all the radishes he wanted to his wife if in return he gave his daughter to the witch, who promised she would care for the baby like a mother. The man consented and so when his baby girl was born the witch came, giving the baby the name the Rapunzel and took her away. Rapunzel grew to be the most beautiful child, but she had been locked up in a tower. When th e witch wished to enter she would call up to Rapunzel, "Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair." One day, when the prince was riding through the wood he heard a beautiful song coming from the tower. It was Rapunzel practicing her singing to pass the time. The prince looked for a door but couldn't find one. But he came back every day to hear her sing. One day he saw the witch be pulled up by Rapunzel. So, the following day he called to Rapunzel "Rapunzel! RApunzel! Let down your hair." She let down her hair and he climbed up to meet her. Rapunzel was at first very frightened of the man, but the prince explaine to her about how moved he had been by her singing. The prince asked if he Rapunzel would marry him, and she agreed. But Rapunzel could not get out of the tower, but she devised a plan. Everyday the prince would bring her a skein of silk that she could make a rope out of. The prince came only by night (as the witch came during the day), and they were not found out by the witch. Until, Rapunzel innocently asks the witch "Tell me, madam, how it happens you find it more difficult to come up to me than the king's young son, who climbs up in a moment!" The witch becomes very angry, and then cuts off all of Rapunzel's hair and takes her to a great desert and leaves her there to die. When the prince comes to visit Rapunzel, the witch attaches Rapunzel's hair to the window latch and the prince climbs up it. But he finds the old witch there who tells him he will never see Rapunzel again. The prince jumps down from the window, but his eyes are stabbed by thorns he fell upon when he jumped from the window. So the prince wandered for a long time, living on berries. Then one day he hears a voice he thinks he recognizes, as he had wandered into the desert where Rapunzel lived, with the twins she had given birth to--a boy and a girl. Rapunzel recognizes the prince and runs to him and her tears upon his face clear his eyes and he is able to see once more. They return to the prince's kingdom and what became of the witch no one ever knew. Notes and References Category:Fables Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters